


Smile For Me

by idraax



Series: Old Works [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/idraax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France likes Germany's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me

France's day had started out like any other. He had woken up, showered, dressed, flirted with everyone who crossed his path and then had made his way to the world meeting. Why they were holding it on Valentine's day was a mystery to him. France didn't want to be in this meeting, he wanted to be outside helping people find love. 

"Hello France," Germany said behind him.

France grinned and turned around, "L-" France stared. _Germany, Germany was smiling. ___

__Germany looked a bit taken back by France's stare._ _

__" Is there something on my face," he asked smile faltering a little bit. It's going away! Something in France shuddered at that very thought._ _

__"No, no," France said hastily, " you look absolutely beau today L'Allemange. "_ _

__"Um...thank you." Germany still sounded uncertain, but his smile was back. France felt relief wash over him. _That smile isn't going away.__ _

__"Do you know why L'Angleterre called this meeting," he asked as they continued down the hall._ _

__"I don't have any idea," Germany said. The smile was still in place. _He's lovely when he smiles like that,_ France thought, _I wish he'd do it more often.__ _

__"Well, "France sighed, "I hope this meeting will be over soon. I have plans."_ _

__"Plans?"_ _

__France winked at him, "That's a secret L'Allemange." They had reached the door of the conference room._ _

__"Can I speak to you after the meeting France?" He was still wearing that smile, but now he had a faint blush on his face. France felt something curl in his heart._ _

__He smiled, "Of course, L'Allemange."_ _

__Thankfully the meeting was short enough for them to have the rest of the day left over. France wondered if it had something to do with the looks England kept on sending America. Whatever it was, France was glad that the meeting was over. After all he had plans today._ _

__"France," Germany said behind him._ _

___Ah, yes L'Allemange did have something that he wanted to talk about,_ France remembered. He turned to face him. Germany's smile looked uncertain. _Perhaps I should set him up with someone?_ For some reason that thought made something turn in France's stomach. _ _

__"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about L'Allemange?" He their arms together and pulled Germany down the hall. "Walk with me" They walked for a bit, passing other nations who didn't bother to give them a second glance._ _

__"You need amour in your life L'Allemange. Do you want me to set you up with anyone?" With Germany, France had found, it was always better to state your intention directly. "Is there someone you like?" Germany turned a deeper shade of red._ _

__"Yes, actually." Those words made France's stomach twist itself into tiny knots._ _

__"Qui L'Allemange?" Germany blinked at him. France could almost see the sentence being processed in his head.  
"Who do you like L'Allemange," France clarifies. Germany blushed an interesting shade of red. "Perhaps I can help?" France didn't think it was possible but Germany turned an even darker shade of red._ _

__"Er…I guess…" Germany's smile still held that uncertainty. France was rapidly growing to dislike that uncertain smile._ _

__"You don't have to tell me who, L'Allemange. I will give you advice if you want. " Germany gave him an honest smile and that uneasy feeling in France's stomach went away. "So," they had reached the entrance now, " what did you want to talk to me about?" Germany's blush was back._ _

__"I was…...wondering…..if we could have lunch…..sometime." France mentally assessed his schedule.  
"For business?" _Why would he be blushing if we were going to talk about business?__ _

__"Er...no….just….lunch, just lunch"_ _

__"Today?" Knowing Germany, he probably had several dates planned._ _

__"You said you had plans….." It was true, France had plans, but he didn't mind changing them for Germany.  
France smiled, "I can do them another day. Did you have someplace in mind?'_ _

__"Not really…" By the sound of it, Germany had not been expecting France to say yes. France frowned and Germany's smile slipped from his face._ _

__" Sorry" France's head shot up._ _

__"Why are you apologizing?" France was really coming to dislike Germany's not-smiling face._ _

__"I didn't plan this very well…." France laughed._ _

__"You should be more spontaneous L'Allemange." He tugged Germany down the sidewalk. "Come on, I know this bon place just down the street."_ _

__They left the building and stepped out into the foggy street. The fog was thick and curled around them like a living thing. France grabbed Germany's hand, paying no attention to the blush that appeared on his face.  
"We wouldn't want to get separated now would we?"_ _

__"N-no" France led them down the street and around the corner. The café was a small place squeezed in between two office buildings._ _

__"Le fromage," Germany read skeptically. France shrugged._ _

__"Their specialty is cheese, but their crêpes are très bon." He pushed the door open and led them to a small booth in the back, near a large window overlooking a vegetable garden._ _

__"They grow their own vegetables" France says proudly before the server comes to take their order. There is an awkward pause as Germany looked at his menu before looking back at France._ _

__"Will you order for me?" France smiled. Germany never used to let him order for him. Quickly he ordered them a each a crêpe filled with sausage and potato._ _

__"It's délicieux and I know you well," France said in answer to Germany's unasked question._ _

__"You do," Germany agreed. They fell silent for a while as Germany takes in the interior of the café. Soon their food arrived. Germany picked up a fork and hesitantly took a bite. France watched him, smiling at the widening smile on his face._ _

__"It's good." France grinned and leaned forward._ _

__"So, L'Allemange what type of conseils would you like?" Germany give him a blank look. France sighed, picked up a fork and took a bite of his crêpe._ _

__"Advice, L'Allemange," he sighs. _No one understands French anymore...__ _

__"Ah, yes….this person that I like...well we have History between us, so I'm not sure if they will accept my feelings." France felt something twist inside him at Germany's words. All of a sudden he wanted to know who that person was._ _

__"So you want dating advice?" France carefully kept his voice calm._ _

__"Please?"_ _

__"For anyone else I'd say just go up to them and ask them out, but you said that you and this person have a History together...so are you both on friendly terms?"_ _

__"Yes, we work together." _That doesn't narrow it down at all!__ _

__"Do you get along?"_ _

__"Yes, I think we get along well. Is this really necessary, all I need is some advice." _Well...so that rules out England and Russia and the other nations that Germany doesn't have good relations with…__ _

__"If I am to give you très bon conseils without knowing who the person is then yes L'Allemange, Il est nécessaire." Germany's brow furrowed as he processed the last sentence._ _

__"I…"_ _

__"Can I guess?" Germany took another bite of his crêpe._ _

__"I'd rather you not…" Germany rubbed the fork between his fingers and stared at his crêpe. He looked uncertain again. France wanted to wipe that look off of his face forever._ _

__"I won't tell L'Allemange, I promise," France said earnestly._ _

__"It's not that...it's …I…." France reached across and gripped Germany's hand._ _

__"I want to see you happy L'Allemange." It was true. France really did want Germany's happiness. That feeling spread through his ribcage and curled around his heart and France recognized it for what it was. Love. All of a sudden he felt a little sad that he wasn't the person that Germany liked, but as long as Germany was happy it didn't matter._ _

__"…..Thank you…."_ _

__They fall silent for a few minutes. The tink of forks on plates being the only sound between them._ _

__"It's Italy isn't it," France said, watching Germany intently. Germany blushed and sputtered._ _

__"No!" France blinked._ _

__"Besides," Germany went on in a much calmer tone, "he's dating brother." France drops his fork._ _

__"Are you serious?" Germany rolled his eyes._ _

__"I live with them. What do you think I hear at night." France opened his mouth. Germany shook his head._ _

__"Don't answer that."_ _

__"South Italy?" Germany rolled his eyes._ _

__"No, everyone knows he's with Spain," Germany says patiently. France taps his chin with the fork._ _

__"Poland?" Now it was Germany who dropped his fork. He stared at France._ _

__"How the hell did you come up with Poland?" France shrugged and took another bite of his crêpe._ _

__"Je suis jaloux. Je voudrais être celui que vous aime *" Germany frowned and tried to process the sentence._ _

__"But it is you," he blurts out and then blushed a brilliant, fiery red. France drops his fork, bits of crêpe landing on both of them._ _

__"Quoi?" Germany looked down at the table._ _

__" I like you," he mumbled._ _

__"Pardon?" France was quite sure he hadn't heard correctly. "Are you talking about me?"_ _

__"Hä? I am talking about you." Germany looked at his plate again, blushing so red that France thought he was going to collapse._ _

__"Vraiment?" France leaned over the table and tilted Germany's head up to face him. Germany blinked. "Really? It's me you are talking about?" Germany nodded._ _

__"Yes, Frankenreich, Ich mag dich. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr...Je vous aime…" France blinked and felt warmth wrap around him like a blanket at the earnest tone in Germany's voice._ _

__"Oh L'Allemange," he murmured and then kissed him._ _

__They get kicked out of the café._ _

__"The manager just had to be homophobic, " France said disgustedly._ _

__"Sorry," Germany muttered. France grinned and kissed him again._ _

__"It was worth it," he said after he drew back. "Besides," he twined their fingers together, " he was probably British." Germany's lips quirked._ _

__"So...what now…?" France hummed under his breath as they walked up the street._ _

__"Let's take this slow L'Allemage."_ _

__"W-was?" This time it was France's turn to look away._ _

__Je ne veux pas ruin sa.1 So let's take it slow." Germany's smile nearly blinded him._ _

__"Lunch tomorrow?"_ _

__"Of course"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't want to ruin this.  
> * I am jealous. I wish I was the one you liked.
> 
> I apologize if I made any mistakes. I haven't taken French since High School. 
> 
> This is an old, unedited work. I apologize for the terrible writing.


End file.
